


Faces on Pages

by starfleetblues



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Canon Era, Charity Event, Concert, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim meets Len at a charity concert where Carol introduces them.  It's not until several days later that Jim notices a picture Carol took of him sending a message has Len photobombing and he can't get enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces on Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiptoomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/gifts).



> This is for Lie shiptoomuch, based on this photo of us from the first time we hung out: https://41.media.tumblr.com/00d2637d4810dfee54f096281f09c173/tumblr_niem5vv4641rwytgno1_1280.jpg because we love this photo

Jim’s only known Len for two, three hours tops. Carol’s drug him to some concert for a band he sort of likes, it’s a charity event for a hospital or a private company or the fire department, Jim isn’t sure and he honestly doesn’t care. He moved to San Francisco because he got a job offer he couldn’t refuse at Intel in their development department, but he’s spent so much time at work that he’s barely had time to unpack, let alone figure out what’s in the area that Carol could find a charity ball for. She’s long gone, whisked away by her curvaceous, red-haired girlfriend, Gail or Jaycee or Kayla or something, Jim doesn’t even remember. He does remember the dark-haired doctor Carol had the decency to introduce him to before giggling as she followed her girlfriend into some dark corner somewhere, and he’s been mingling with Len for most of the evening. Len feels the same about the band (it’s a cover band for that punk band from the 21st century, Fall Out Boy), can match Jim drink for drink, and flat-out refuses to laugh at Jim’s horrible jokes. With slicked back dark hair, a tux, and an elegant air about him, Len is a far cry from Jim’s blond spikes, dark jeans, and a streak of ink in his hair from fixing an old-time printer he found in his grandpa Tiberius’ attic when he was packing for college, but they have some kind of connection, though Jim can't quite put his finger on it. Len's a neurosurgeon at SFG, and Jim's a computer science major developing the latest tech for PADDs (he's finishing up the patents on his latest control chip and sent the plans for the new version of PADD Pod wireless headphones in for confirmation before production just before he left this afternoon), and all he can see they have in common is knowing Carol (Len was her father's doctor when he needed a tumor removed; Jim went to college with her and ended up working alongside her at Intel (she heads research, he heads development)). But Len is sweet under the grumpy exterior, and he's smart and he's been hurt just as much as Jim and he's so damn handsome, and it's wrong, it's so wrong to want someone who he just met and doesn't even know very well, or even if he's into guys ("hell, the guy was married, Jim" he mutters to himself), but Jim can't help himself, he knows it probably won't work between the two men, but Jim just finds Len so damn attractive. And they end up trading numbers by the end of the night and Jim sends a connection request to Len on StarNet, where he delightedly discovers that Len is "interested in men and women" and just texts a winky face the next morning. They've made it to date six before Carol puts some pictures from the concert up on her StarNet profile and Jim notices that she took a photo of him sending a PADDCOM to someone, he's not even sure who, and Len has popped up in the background making a face that hasn't yet failed to make Jim laugh, and he actually set it at his PADD screensaver so he can smile every time he sees it. 

**Author's Note:**

> the band is a cover of fall out boy because i love fall out boy so much


End file.
